¡Soy tu papá, kora!
by Kei Katsuki
Summary: Hay un momento en la vida de cada mujer en el que los deseos de ser madre llegan de un golpe y ponen todo su empeño en lograr su cometido. Lamentablemente para Lambo las cosas no habían sido así. ColonelloxLambo


**Nombre**: ¡Soy tu papá, kora!

**Autor**: Kei Katsuki (a.k.a Vaca estúpida)

**Clasificación**: K+

**Pairing**: 56L ColonelloxLambo.

**Género**: Shonen-Ai

**Advertencias**: MPREG. YAOI. hombrexhombre, chicoxchico. Si no te gusta GET THE FUCK OUT. No aguantaré recibir mensajes insultantes ni nada de ese tipo porque están advertidos.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen (si lo hicieran estaría FORRADA y la serie sería +18 8D!) asimismo no está escrito con fines de lucro y sólo por diversión yadda, yadda.

**Palabras**: 560

**Resumen**: Hay un momento en la vida de cada mujer en el que los deseos de ser madre llegan de un golpe y ponen todo su empeño en lograr su cometido. Lamentablemente para Lambo las cosas no habían sido así.

**Aclaraciones**: A ustedes. ¡Sí! A ustedes! Fan's del 56L o Colonello x Lambo. Sé que están ahí, vamos, salgan! Estoy harta de ver tanto 56Lal por todas partes. ¿Es que soy la única a la que no le gusta? Es disgustante...

Bueno, para no darles más la lata. Eso lo escribí a mi esposo Cuboh. Sweetheart. Dame mi porno de cada día! ;n; Luv ya~ 3

Enjoy~

* * *

**¡Soy tu papá, kora!**

Aún no estaba muy seguro de cómo habían llegado a ese punto.

Hay un momento en la vida de cada mujer en el que los deseos de ser madre llegan de un golpe y ponen todo su empeño en lograr su cometido. Lamentablemente para Lambo las cosas no habían sido así y se encontraba ahora, a sus 20 años de vida con una hermosa y reluciente barriga de 7 meses de embarazo.

El susto había sido fatal, claro. Aún no se reponía del terrible momento cuando, después de pasar meses tirando toda la comida por el escusado, el médico le había dicho que estaba completa e irrevocablemente embarazado.

El más feliz de todos había sido el padre. Colonello aún no cabía en si de felicidad cuando aquella tarde, con lágrimas en los ojos, había encontrado al Bovino llorando en brazos de Tsuna por la noticia.

— ¿Y qué nombre le pondremos, kora? — había preguntado inmediatamente totalmente ajeno al shock en el que se encontraba su pareja — Oh, vamos. No llores así, kora. ¡Le hará mal al niño!

Y reía.

Ahora estaba sentado en la sala del departamento en Italia que ambos compartían con un vaso de refresco en la mano y una gran fuente con uvas en su regazo, apoyando sus pies en un taburete frente a él. Con el peso del bebé en su estómago era realmente poco lo que podía hacer, así que las últimas semanas se las había pasado sentado en la sala o recostado en la cama leyendo o viendo televisión. Se había sorprendido de lo hermosas que podía encontrar las caras de los bebés en esas revistas que siempre le traía el rubio y en lo delicadas que se veían las manos de los pequeños cuando tomaban los dedos de las manos de sus madres. Se emocionaba de solo pensar que en un par de meses él estaría haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

— Ya llegué. ¿Dónde estás, kora? — escuchó la voz del rubio viendo desde el corredor a modo de saludo. No tuvo tiempo de responder porque enseguida se encontraba frente a él sonriendo con esa estúpida sonrisa que ponía cada vez que lo veía. — ¿Sigues con la revista?

— Sí — respondió, e iba a agregar algo más cuando soltó un pequeño gemido y llevó una de sus manos a su estómago, concretamente a un lugar donde se veía la piel levantarse inusualmente — E-Está pateando… — susurró.

Y sólo bastó eso para que el arcobaleno tirara todo lo que había alrededor para arrodillarse al lado de su vaca y pegar su oído a la barriga, mientras con su mano tocaba el lugar donde seguramente un pie o una mano deformaba la forma de la panza. Se quedó ahí unos momentos antes de que comenzara a hablarle.

— Hola pequeño. Supongo que puedes escucharme. ¡Soy tu papá, kora!

— No creo que pueda hacerlo, ¿sabes? Quizás en un mes más puedas…

— Tu madre es realmente extraña. ¿No te aburre el sabor de las uvas? ¡Cuando nazcas serás entrenado por mí, kora! ¡Un digno hijo, si señor!

Y mientras el militar seguía conversándole a su futuro hijo Lambo volvía a preguntarse qué es lo que había pensado realmente al momento de acostarse con Colonello.

Bueno. No es que haya pensado mucho en el momento, pero esa ya es otra historia…

* * *

Por cada review hay una autora feliz. Sin importar lo fail y mal escrito que esté fue hecho con amor así que si tienes algo que decir... ¿Review?

Gracias por leer~


End file.
